Redwood Gauntlet
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Gauntlet |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = gauntlet2 |handlingname = GAUNTLET2 |textlabelname = GAUNTLET2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Redwood Gauntlet is a two-door racing muscle car appearing in Grand Theft Auto V, and, as part of the Cunning Stunts update, Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The enhanced edition of Grand Theft Auto V features a unique Gauntlet with a Redwood Cigarettes livery, exclusively for players returning from Xbox 360/PS3. This variant appears during the Stock Car Races and will become available in each protagonist's garage once the player wins the 2nd stock car race. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Redwood Gauntlet is essentially a Gauntlet with performance upgrades and a pre-installed racing livery sporting Redwood Cigarettes. No prominent bodywork changes have been made. The stock car may be modified further in Los Santos Customs including the ability to respray the underlying color, although there are no bodywork modifications available for the Gauntlet. The sponsorship decals cannot be changed or removed. The Redwood Gauntlet has the following list of sponsors on the livery: *Bravado *Redwood Cigarettes *Atomic *Xero *Terroil *Auto Cowboys *Power Metal *Southern San Andreas Super Autos Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Redwood Gauntlet receives massive improvements in performance when compared to the standard Gauntlet. The vehicle sports a higher performance engine which not only revs higher, but also revs much faster. The engine sound has been changed from the Sabre Turbo's sound to the Massacro's sound, and even still, it revs faster than the Massacro at engine redline. The vehicle has increased acceleration due to the engine upgrade, and traction has been improved in order to counteract the weight and force of the acceleration. The top speed is much higher, where it statistically vies with high-end sports cars such as the Carbonizzare and Rapid GT. Its brakes are slightly improved, however not enough to support the increased engine power. The car's handling bears no significant changes. The engine model remains the same, where is shares the model of a typical V8 with a large cylindrical air filter mounted on the engine block. The engine sound is now comparable to a typical high-revving engine. As with the other stock cars featured with the Redwood Gauntlet, its mass was also reduced compared to its base model. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image =RedwoodGauntlet-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Redwood Gauntlet is limited to only the Classic, Matte, and Metallic color options. All color choices keep the liveries on the car intact. Image Gallery RedwoodGauntlet-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Redwood Gauntlet on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. StockCars-GTAO.jpg|A Gauntlet (foreground) in stock car livery, next to a stock car Stallion. Stock-Car-GTAV.jpg|The Bravado Gauntlet, with Redwood Cigarettes livery, as seen during Stock Car Racing. Gauntlet-GTAV-SSASAUnusedImage.png|Unused Southern San Andreas Super Autos image. GauntletRedwood-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Redwood Gauntlet on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found in the protagonists' garages after winning a Stock Car race. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased for $230,000, or for free for returning players, from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Trivia * The default radio stations for the Redwood Gauntlet are Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio and Radio Mirror Park. *The Redwood Gauntlet was originally purchasable from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. This is evidenced by an unused picture of the vehicle. **This was later implemented in the Cunning Stunts update for GTA Online, albeit with a newer picture. See Also *Gauntlet - Standard variant. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V